Return of the Androids (And Luke Smith)
by itzPrew
Summary: When Luke is on his way home from University for Christmas, Mr Smith detects strange energy readings so sends Luke & K9 to investigate and they discover a very old friend. The title is a W.I.P so if you have any suggestions then please let me know. "Who are you?" He queried, standing up from the floor "Aaahhh! Of course… new face" This is a ending for SJA that would work in 2017.
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter One**

Luke Smith, adopted alien son of Sarah Jane Smith, A time and space traveller, climbed out of his retro daisy yellow car with his robot dog K-9. In the distance was London's skyline. He was driving home for Christmas from Oxford. Travelling down to Ealing where his mum, Sarah Jane, adopted daughter, Skye and two best friends Clyde and Rani were waiting. The metal dog, K-9, was a gift from the incredible man that showed his mum the wonders of the universe. He gave it to his mum and recently she gave it to him, to keep him safe at University. He would no longer need K-9 by his side as he graduated from university a few days ago and is now coming home. He's longed for the days of battling aliens from outer space in their Attic.

"One last stop K-9, we're nearly home" Grinned Luke as he shut the car door.

"Master Luke, Mr Smith said the energy traces were coming from in here, but I cannot detect anything" Explained K-9.

Mr Smith is the alien super computer in his attic; it's helped the gang out countless times. Luke opened up a door to a large silver rustic warehouse, probably last used in the 50s or some time ago. The sun slowly set in the background and the night filled the streets. The place was desolate and eerie. He felt like he was being watched. Suddenly the machines started to move. The conveyor belts sprung into action. The lights flashed on the computer screens.

"Someone knows we're here, K-9" Luke whispered nervously.

"I can detect many life forms in the vicinity" K-9 mumbled.

In a flash something was thrown towards Luke, he dashed out the way.

"Run K-9!" He yelled, running down a corridor and turning a corner with K-9 by his side. Luke slowed down pace and slouched down on a wall. Out of breath he pulled out his phone and attempted to message his mum. The 'No Signal' sign flashed up and he slipped it back into his pocket. Then footsteps started moving closer. Faster. Running. Sprinting towards them. Suddenly a man, with bushy gray hair, smartly dressed and a wrinkled face sped into the room. He slammed the strangely out of place wooden door shut.

"Luke… what are you doing here?" The man asked, struggling to breathe.

"Who are you?" He queried, standing up from the floor "How do you know my name?"

"Aaahhh! Of course… new face" He smiled feeling his flesh.

"Master!" Yelled K-9, gliding towards the man.

"Doctor?" Luke asked, shocked to see him.

"Yes, Luke Smith, but now's really not the time!" The Doctor replied as incredible force was pushing on the door but the doctor held it shut.

"Sonic it!" Luke yelled.

"It doesn't work on wood!" The Doctor hollered back.

"Try mine" Smiled Luke. He passed him a strange looking metal device. The Doctor, looking surprised, jealous and embarrassed, held the device over the door handle. It made a small buzzing sound and the door locked. He passed it back to Luke and he placed it into his pocket.

"What was doing that?" Luke asked.

"Androids" The Doctor replied with a dark tone in his voice.

"The ones, Mum and you encountered years and years ago?" He questioned.

"Hey… we're not that old!" Answered The Doctor "But yes, an upgraded version of them, anyway… how's the mum?"

"Good, good, keeping Clyde and Rani busy" Luke laughed, missing them. In a flash the door was knocked down.

"Run!" The Doctor hollered. Three silver robots with ever changing metal-like bodies stomped in. The Doctor, Luke and K-9 ran back up the corridor at top speed. Luke was heading towards the way out when he realised The Doctor and K-9 weren't behind him. He swung around and the androids were marching straight towards him. They pushed him onto the floor. Fearful Luke gasped for air. Suddenly one of the three robots started changing into a familiar form. It was only a few mere seconds until the body was fully Luke's.

"Maximum destruction!" Cheered K-9, shooting red lasers at the enemies. The androids were under strong attack. They ran back down the corridor and K-9 stopped firing.

"Luke!" Whispered the Doctor, helping him off the ground. Luke's eyes were fuzzy, but adjusting back to normal "That's new, they couldn't just change before,"

"W-wha-what's going on?" Luke asked, rubbing his head in confusion.

"I don't think your safe to drive" The doctor examined "What do you think K-9?"

"Affirmative" K-9 agreed with the Doctor. He helped Luke stand and walked towards a big blue box. The Doctor placed a golden key inside the slot and swung open the door. Luke was awestruck. He'd seen the TARDIS before but this one was new. Different. The room was darker than the previous; the only light was the one coming from the open door. The doctor strolled in, unaware of the magnificent beauty he owned. As he stepped closer to the console the lights flashed on. All without fail. He placed his sonic screwdriver into a small slot among a console consumed in countless levers, buttons, switches and anything you can think of. This TARDIS looked neater than the previous two versions Luke had seen.

"Right then Luke!" The Doctor grinned "Home? Banerman Road isn't it? Or you could-" He was interrupted by an ear piercing alarm. The two covered there ears whilst Luke and K-9 stepped into the incredible spacious ship.

"What's going on?" Luke cried.

"I can track the exact location of the androids plan but it won't stay for long, they're tracking us as we speak, what do you think? Want a quick trip?"

Luke nodded excitedly. The alarm faded away once the wheezing groan started and the TARDIS started up once more.

The ride was bumpy, not the smoothest of trips. The doctor danced around the console like an elegant ballerina. Lastly, he pulled down a lever which, Luke could tell, was the main way to control the ship. A loud wheezing sound groaned from the console and the TARDIS had landed. The doctor held his arm out to the door. Luke stepped forward and unlocked the lock. His hand grasped tightly on the handle and he felt nervous and excited for the first time in forever. Eager to see what stood outside he swung it open. A large gust of wind and sand flew into his face and forced him to step back. His dark brown shoes glided from the box to, alien sand. The Doctor pulled out his sonic screwdriver from the slot and into his pocket then followed Luke out.

"Where are we?" Luke asked.

"I have no idea!" Smiled The Doctor.

"Looks like Earth" Luke replied, disappointed.

"Well it's not!" The Doctor anxiously replied, and then a beeping originated from his jacket. He pulled out a flashing sonic screwdriver and held it to his ear "Energy readings, radiation"

"What?" Luke worried.

"Don't worry, it's far away. This is playing out like an old adventure I've had, can't remember which" The Doctor rubbed his head thoughtfully and put his sonic back in his jacket.

"Looks like the African desert" Luke answered, leaning down and letting the yellow sand topple through his fingers.

"It's in the completely wrong region of space" He swung the TARDIS door shut aggressively.

"Master!" K-9 was still inside the vehicle.

"Sorry K-9" Apologized the Doctor as he opened the door and helped the dog out "You know Luke, your just like your mother" Luke giggled at the Doctor's remark.

"My Mother died" Spoke a male Cowboy-American voice from behind the TARDIS. The man approached giggling. He wore a white explorer's outfit, like the type you'd see in the movies.

"Aah! Hello" The Doctor smiled, immediately hiding K9 behind his tall legs, blocking his view of the situation.

"You two must be here for the tour, we've been expecting you" The man grinned, with horrible dirty teeth. Before Luke could correct the strange man the Doctor soon replied.

"Yes! That's right!" He turned to Luke "We're here for the tour!"

"All right then, welcome to Africa!" The man led the group around the back of the TARDIS to, what looked like a theme park, but instead of rides it was animal attractions. And understudying for the 'theme park' sign was a large red banner which was poorly placed together saying 'Africa'.

"Sorry" Luke queried "You said that 'we've been expecting you' who's we?"

"Good question Luke, who's we?" The Doctor cheered, proud of his young assistant. The man turned looking offended like they just upset him in some way. He stood, motionless, for a few seconds. Nothing that an ordinary person would be worried about, but the Doctor was not ordinary. Then he burst into laughter. The Doctor put out a fake smirk, showing teeth, which clearly wasn't a good look on him.

"The animals, silly!"

The Doctor and Luke glared at each other, sending an invisible message basically saying 'hmm, that was weird'. "And who's this little guy" The tour guide knelt down to K-9 and flicked his finger onto his nose. K-9 nodded and the guide continued to laugh.

"He's a" Replied Luke, struggling to answer.

"a K-9! I've seen many around these parts!"

The Doctor looked very confused, almost shocked. What was going on here?

"Anyway!" The tour guide stood up "I'm Andy, and I'll be your tour guide for today, let's crack on with the tour then shall we?" He walked on towards the park.

"Err, Doctor?" Questioned Luke "I'll catch you up! Just going to ring mum"

"Luke, Luke, Luke!" The Doctor strolled towards him shaking his head. He snatched the phone out of his hand and reached into his pocket. He pulled out his sonic screwdriver again and zapped it. After a few seconds of 'sonicing' the doctor passed it back to Luke "Here, should be able to reach Earth now! Don't want some Valorians answering do we?"

Luke stepped inside the TARDIS holding his phone to his ear, ignoring the Doctor's strange reply.

"Right then K-9, care for a tour?" The Doctor grinned.

"Affirmative!" Spoke K-9 as he glided along the sand with the doctor.

Luke's bright blue eyes scanned the device's screen as the TARDIS hummed. His fingers swiped across the home screen onto his mum's photo and rung the number. After almost a second a beep came out the phone. Answer machine, thought Luke.

"Hi Mum! Found the energy source, and the Doctor, on some planet somewhere with K-9. Be back soon"

Another beep came out and the call ended.

The Doctor and K-9 had been on the tour for almost an hour. Still no sign of Luke. The tour guide, Andy, kept getting simple things wrong. For instance, he called a Giraffe an Elephant and said it had a beautiful mane. Although the Doctor and K-9 did have fun correcting him and playing with his stupid 'ape' mind.

"What time is it sorry? We really must dash!" The Doctor queried as the tour guide was a few paces ahead entering the Meerkat enclosure, if that was really was what was in there.

"Oh but the tour's still going! It's eleven PM if you must know!" He strolled into the building and the door swung in and out behind him.

"What? But the sun's still out" The Doctor whispered to himself looking up at the bright burning sun shining down on him.

"Must I remind you that this is not Earth?" K-9 informed.

"Yes…but this must be someone's idea of an attraction for tourists to come and see what Earth is like instead of travelling half the galaxy to see. Doesn't seem like an evil plan the androids set up, does it? Well, I suppose it's exactly what they tried before, except they tried to kill us on the spot before. They haven't yet, have they K9?"

"Negative Master"

"Maybe it's not the androids after all. Wrong signal maybe. But the thing is, the brains behind this must've travelled far and wide to find somewhere that has the exact same sun and a planet the exact distance away. It can't be that tour guide; he doesn't have a brain cell in his body"

"Affirmative Master"

"You know K9, I've really missed you, could do with someone like you travelling with me nowadays!"

"Affirmative Master, but you cannot beat the original" Giggled K9.

"Yeah, I suppose so….where's Luke? It wouldn't have taken him that long to of reached Earth on the 'telephone'. Would it?"

"Negative Master"

"K9?" The Doctor knelt down to his level "Can you hack into his phone and hear what he's saying?"

"I could master, but that would be a breach of privacy"

"Oh don't worry K9, he is 'sorta' human after all"

"Hacking into device" K-9 muttered as his ears swiped about.

The next few minutes were filled with strange noises coming from K9 whilst he was entering the device and connecting it to his speakers. Finally, it was connected. Nothing. No voice. No Luke. No Sarah Jane.

"No sound waves detected, Master"

The Doctor thought of his next move. Would he go back to the TARDIS and check on Luke? Should he carry on with the tour? He turned around to the direction of the TARDIS.

"It's still there! He's fine! Anyway I'm having fun!" The Doctor and K9 walked into the building. The tour guide was still. Frozen. The Doctor waved his hand in front of his eyes. Nothing. He was about to pull out his sonic when he unfroze.

"Aah! You're back. Now here we have the Meerkat" In front of the three was a group of Polar Bears in a Meerkat enclosure.

"Are you alright?" Asked The Doctor "You were…frozen"

The tour guide turned to the doctor. He stared deep into his eyes. The Doctor glared back. Then Andy blinked and went back to normal. Then his head started flitching. The Doctor rushed to his need. The tour guide threw himself onto the floor. His face melted off and something familiar was underneath. Inside was a maze of wires and tubing. No brain. No human parts. Just two eyes moving, staring at the Doctor.

"Plan compromised" its voice drained out.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter Two**

"After all these years! Still the same simple prosthetic face" The Doctor laughed and pulled out his sonic screwdriver. It scanned the robot.

"No! It's only a 'simple' dummy. Not a big enough signal to track!" The Doctor moaned, stressed out, feeling like he's forgetting something.

"Master? What about?"

"Luke" The two worried deeply. The Doctor's expression turned from cheery to ultimately Petrified. Not for himself. If he harmed Sarah Jane's son in any way she'd be sure to torture him. Yes, I suppose you could say he's scared of her. But he still cared. The Doctor dashed out of the room and out of the park, across the sandy landscape towards his blue box. K9 slowly hovered behind. The Doctor ran through the doors swinging them both open forcing them to crash against the side.

"Luke?" He sprinted around the console and up the stairs "Luke!" He hollered again, struggling to breathe as his voice echoed through the ship. K9 entered the room. "He's not here K9, they must've got him!"

The Doctor, feeling stressed and guilty, hammered his head onto the metal bars. He lifted his head up rubbing it, regretting his move.

"What's going on?" Luke asked walking up the lower staircase. The Doctor ran over to him.

"Where've you been?" The Doctor moaned "I've, we've been worried"

"Away," Then his voice started breaking, started repeating "Away-away-away-away"

"Luke?"

"But I'm back now" He continued.

"Luke, are Electrons smaller than Atoms?" The Doctor interrogated.

"False…true….false….true…unknown"

"Aha!" Cheered the Doctor "Luke would've got that easy! So easy to mess with Androids!"

Luke, or the android pretending to be Luke, fell to the floor.

"Master Luke!"

"Don't worry K-9 we're getting him back!" The Doctor 'soniced' the rest of the android as it faded back to its normal, robotic, self. "Here we go!" He put the sonic into the TARDIS "Big enough signal!"

The vehicle immediately took off and sped through space. The box flew about the time vortex for a few minutes until it reached it's destination. It landed with a sudden halt and the ship shook. The Doctor and K-9 left as the remains of the android decayed into parts. The Doctor edged his way out of his home. He immediately recognised the place from earlier. It was the same rustic warehouse they'd visited before. The Doctor turned and stared at the open doorway. Through the gap he could make out Luke's car parked perfectly on the gravel.

"In the right time stream K-9" The Doctor said quietly, checking his watch "Been gone about an hour"

"Master, I can detect a total of forty-seven life forms in the vicinity"

"Nothing strange about that K-9, its Friday evening, probably just teenagers partying or parents coming back from work," The Doctor explained.

"But Master, I can also detect five 'human beings' in the building" K-9 replied.

"Wait a minute K-9, they've sent us on a wild goose chase!" The Doctor hollered and his voice echoed across the metal walls covered in brown rust and green ivy.

"But Master, from what I can remember on Androids they were hard to disassemble"

"Not now K-9, Sending us across the galaxy to a theme park called 'Africa' when we were in the right place all along!"

"But Master, the two we encountered broke on the spot which means" The machines activated once more.

"It's a trap, K-9" The Doctor muttered. The two turned back to the TARDIS but three Androids were blocking their path. Their bodies were tall, strong, hard to break. Looked like the type of robot you'd see in a science-fiction movie. They had blood red eyes which glowed. Their bodies were moving, fluttering, almost like wings except it was like a wave. Probably their way of breathing but robots don't need to breathe. Maybe these ones do. The Doctor was out of ideas, of out escape routes. This was it. The end. They were surrounded.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter Three**

The Doctor was frightened for himself, which was new for him. This was his last regeneration, one more that most time lords. Doctor number thirteen, unlucky for some. All these thoughts were rushing through his mind for what the Doctor thought was just a second or less was actually slowly approaching a minute. What? How was he still alive? _Oh great! This is the Dalek asylum all over again._ He held his arms out, ready to be killed for the last time. Just think, all those Daleks, Cybermen it was the Androids that were victorious. His whole life leading to this. He probably should've retired and taken up water colours or something down the line. But no. He stayed on, fighting for humanity and any other species in danger. It wasn't a wasted life, he met so many incredible people. Saved billions or more. Met all the greats. All leading to this.

"Go on then!" He moaned, getting bored. Ha! Bored of living. That was new. The Androids tilted their head downwards to the Doctor. Suddenly the Doctor realised what it felt like to be looked down upon. They lifted their head back up and were staring at something behind the Doctor. He turned and all the other battle-ready Androids were standing apart, making a pathway for the Doctor and K-9. One of the many Androids edged them forward. They walked. He looked around at the hundreds or more Androids watching, all crammed into this warehouse in Earth, London. The Doctor carried on walking across the long tunnel of robots with K-9 by his side. It led him to a room on the side of the warehouse that was completely empty. No androids.

"Is this where you come to get some 'alone time?'" He giggled with no reply from the intimidating army. The Doctor stood in the doorway, not entering until he was pushed forward landing head first on the concrete floor. One of the many Androids picked K-9 up. K-9 felt uncomfortable but he wouldn't dare say anything. Even the robot dog was scared. He felt like he wanted to chat about databanks, hard drives or the Wi-Fi with them but didn't. That was exactly what the Doctor was expecting him to do, typical K-9. The Android stared at K-9 wriggling him about like he was thinking of what to do with him. By now the Doctor was on his feet, waiting for a single noise. Then the Android had made his mind up. He walked away with K-9 in his arms.

"Everyone needs someone" The Doctor smiled at the remaining Androids staring into what was the Doctor's prison. He'd been in so many at this point he just didn't mind. What were they doing? Just staring deep into the Doctor's soul. Then the door slammed down from the ceiling and blocked the Androids view of the Doctor or the Doctor's view of the Androids. The Doctor jumped as the door hammered down on the ground causing a loud clang that continued to echo through the building. Now, time to escape.

By now the Doctor missed K-9. If he was here they could escape easily. But he wasn't, so the Doctor had to find his own way out. At least he didn't have an assistant with him. That usually slowed him down. Or did it help him? Anyway, one thing's for sure, they always broke the number one rule, don't wonder off. That would probably be good at a time like this, a companion that wondered off and could now save the day. But nope, the Doctor was on his own. By himself. Just the way it should be. "The Doctor happy," to quote Missy. But she was wrong. He always did and always does need an assistant, exactly at times like this. The Doctor wondered around the room tapping the walls, hearing the bang, listening out for a hollow part. Were the Androids going to come back or just leave him there? He thought back to when he met them before. They were created and under the control of the Kraals before. Where were they? Last time they tortured the Doctor and left him to die so it was kind of good they weren't here. He was saved by the infamous Sarah Jane Smith. Where's she when you need her? Finally a hollow part. The Doctor hammered his hand hard into it and broke the wall apart. It wasn't metal. Some kind of material that was made to look like metal. The Doctor climbed through.

"Doctor?" Came a voice. The Doctor turned to find Luke sat on the floor. He stood up.

"Luke?" The Doctor's eye brows raised "What?"

"They put me in a machine and made a robot of me or something" Luke rubbed his head attempting to remember "I can't think"

"Don't worry, we just need to find a way out"

Then a part of the wall lifted to reveal it was actually a door. Yet another Android strolled in. This one was different than the others, taller, more muscular. He started clapping his hands together slowly, slightly sarcastic. It didn't sound like clapping, more like when you hit an empty tin.

"Well done Doctor, you finally found each other" He congratulated the two with a deep bellowing voice "Only took, oh, what does time matter, slightly longer than expected though"

"Wait?" Luke interrupted standing forward "This was all a trick"

"Yes and quite a good one too but we haven't even started yet" It replied. Luke backed away to the Doctor's position.

"Why?" The Doctor questioned "Why lead us on the wild goose chase to your little homemade 'Africa'?"

"Oh that was just a tiny mishap; you see that's our little brewery if you like" He explained as two other, ordinary androids entered the room and stood guarding the doorway out.

"Brewery?" The Doctor queried, eager for answers.

"Yes, we use living tissue as our base plate"

"Living tissue? You're no different from the Cybermen!" He confronted.

"Oh no, Cybermen remove all emotions, we keep it. Use it. Put it into who we are. We've come a long way from our pathetic attempt at a plan in Devesham, Doctor."

"You're all the same in my eyes" The Doctor smiled "Now, do you mind if we skip all the chit chat and get on with whatever your plan is so I can stop you"

"Not this time doctor, we've obliterated our weak links"

"The Kraals?"

"Yes, now we are undefeatable!"


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter Four**

"What about your little attempt at Africa?" The Doctor replied aggressively.

"What about it?"

"You do realise that Africa is nothing like that" Luke interrupted "More like the Australian Outback"

"I do not understand your terms?"

"Where did you get these ideas? American Tour-Guide Andy. Theme Park called Africa?" The Doctor angrily asked still wanting answers to his continuous list of questions.

"We have our ways"

"Wait…" Luke whispered to himself frightened, on the brink of tears "Andy, Cowboy"

He thought back to a few months ago. The adventure with the Skullions and Mr Surf.

"Yee-haw!"

"What? Skye! Have you been watching Toy Story again?"

"You!" Luke leapt forwards fists at the ready "What did you do with Skye?"

"What?" Asked the Doctor, holding Luke back "What's going on?"

"He, its Skye's memories. She has no idea of Animals yet. She was born only a few months ago so"

"Wait…never mind, I'll ask your mother about that later. What do you mean Skye's memories?" The Doctor muttered as Luke dried his eyes from tears.

"He must've used her in some way, to harvest memories" Luke explained.

"Aah!" The Android smiled "You must be Luke Smith, I've heard a lot about you, and we can use you!"

Suddenly, the Android stepped forward and knocked the Doctor out of the room, through the wall back into his cell. Then it jammed its finger into Luke's arm.

"What?" Whispered Luke as he fell onto the concrete floor.

"Bring him" Ordered the Android walking out and the two guards carried Luke's body in same direction "And bring the Doctor!"

The Doctor's eyes shot open. He was in some kind of cylinder prison. He was tightly squeezed into it. Good job he wasn't claustrophobic. Exactly in front of his eyes was a small window. Tiny glass circle about the size of a plate. He stared at it but just couldn't make out the details. His eyes were still adjusting back to normal from that hard hit from the android. He then brushed his arm on the side of the wall, exactly on the mark where he was hit. It still hurt. How long was he out for? All questions, no answers. He took a deep breath. _Don't panic._ His eyes finally adjusted and he inspected the window once more. It was covered in dust on the other side. A small gap was visible. He leaned closer to make out what was outside.

"Clyde? Rani?" He shouted at the top of his lungs "Clyde! Rani!" He yelled once more. He instantly recognised them. Visible through the gap was two more cylinder prisons. Inside were two of Luke's closest friends. That was it. Those Androids had messed with the wrong person! He tried to reach into his pocket for his sonic screwdriver. It was gone. They must've taken it. He wriggled more, starting to not like the tightness of the tube. Finally his arms were free. He bashed his arms against the walls and alarms started. Two androids rushed him. They opened it up. He tried to escape but they held him in place. Yet another was slowly approaching with a large needle in its hand. They did not have mercy. The Doctor shut his eyes and feared for the worst. Then he heard a noise that just forced him to grin.

"Maximum destruction!"

His eyes shot open and no more Androids. K-9 approached him. The alarms stopped.

"They put me in the spare parts box," K-9 giggled "I hid my weapon mode"

"Brilliant K-9!"

"Affirmative"

The Doctor walked towards the other tubes. Next to Clyde's on the right was Sarah Jane's and next to Rani's on the left was Skye's. He tried to open Skye's but couldn't.

"K-9?"

K-9 blasted Skye's open. He then opened it up and waited as a sleepy Skye swiftly opened her eyes.

"Who are you?" She asked.

"I'm the Doctor and you must be"

"The Doctor! As in flying through space and time!" She interrupted excitedly.

"Yeah, I suppose I am"

"Wow!"

"Now Skye, I need your help"

Luke's eyes shot open like a dart. His head shot up even faster and gasped for air. Where was he? What's going on? Then he remembered. He got up off the floor. He was surrounded by all the Androids, or most of them at least. He looked at them and they looked back. His eyes slowly scanned the perimeter. Walking towards him was the same one from earlier. The same one that drugged him. Luke brushed his hand on the mark it was injected. It still hurt.

"Good. You're awake!" It spoke entering the circle.

"Why am I here? Where's the Doctor" Luke asked, starting to feel frightened.

"The Doctor no need concern you. He's gone, far, far away. Out of reach. And you're here because I've heard a lot about you from Skye's mind"

"Yeah…I remember" Luke nodded "Now let her go!" He yelled running torwards him aggressively but two guards continued to protect him.

"Oooh! Feisty one!" He laughed "Now, I'm going to make a lot of money from you"

"How? And was this your plan all along because it's not a very good one. I mean, most aliens"

"Yes we know all about you meeting other species" It interrupted "Now, tell me 'Luke' how long have you been half bane?"

"But won't we be squished to a pulp when we land?" Skye asked.

"Skye, you've put your finger on the one flaw in our plan" The Doctor said "But don't worry, I've got that sorted" He sorted through a box labelled 'Spare Parts' and found his sonic screwdriver.

"What? Is that what this is all about?" Luke argued back.

"Yes, now your IQ is astonishing! I mean, not as big as mine, but still the biggest human one to date and I can't tell whether to sell you because you're half one of the most wanted races in the galaxy or to sell you because you're 'clever',"

"How about neither and let me go!"

"How about both, hmm?" It continued to mock and ignore Luke.

"Ok Skye, you got it?" The Doctor asked.

"I think so"

"Good, now go!"

Back at the circle, one lone android standing at the edge walked away from the circle. Completely invisible to the others. It walked towards the TARDIS.

"Ok, now just punch it" The Doctor instructed.

It did. The TARDIS started taking off.

Skye giggled in joy. She was surprisingly happy.

"Ok good" The Doctor smiled.


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter Five**

The head Android lifted its hand to the ceiling. A hologram was projected. It showed a money count. Not Earth money. It kept on rising until it stopped.

"Fifty million. Or is it Fifty thousand. No. It's more than that!" It burst into laughter which continued on. Luke was frightened. Properly scared. Would he go to some evil aliens to destroy billions of lives? Would he go to some place and get all his blood drained? Anything was possible. Then a small noise crept into Luke's ears. He smiled. The Androids were completely oblivious to this as their own laughter blocked it out. Thoughts ran through his mind like: _Shouldn't I say something funny right now?_ The noise continued. The noise of the TARDIS. It appeared around him. He turned so he would no longer face the doors. The Doctor stood by the controls grinning with K-9 by his side. For most people in this situation that had been what Luke had been through would probably say something like: How? What? But the only thing on Luke's mind was his family.

"Where's Skye?" Luke asked.

"She's fine" The Doctor replied with.

"What? She's fine? I've been through all that and where is she?" Luke argued. Little did Luke know was that the TARDIS had landed. The Doctor didn't reply. He held his arm out to the door. Luke was confused. He turned and walked to the doors and opened them.

"Banerman Road? Isn't it?" The Doctor smiled. Luke was home. Standing outside waiting for him was his family.

"How?" Luke asked still in the TARDIS doorway.

"You see the system running their stabilisers had frozen them in time and when the place blew up from Skye's handy interlink with the Androids they were all teleported back to where they should be. Now go on!" The Doctor explained edging Luke out. K-9 followed him.

"Thank you, Doctor" Luke grinned. He exited the TARDIS with K-9 and stood with his family and friends.

"I met the Doctor!" Skye giggled. The TARDIS doors shut and it faded away.

"Was that a new face?" Asked Sarah Jane.

"Yeah" Said Luke, staring at the TARDIS still fading away. Or was it coming back? The TARDIS was back, for some reason. The door swung open. Luke ran forward. "Is this the last time?" Luke asked, knowing the answer.

"I've travelled back and put your car around the corner, hope that's alright" The Doctor smiled, not answering the previous question "Hey Luke! I've got something for you!" The Doctor reached into his pocket. After a few seconds of rummaging he pulled out a small card and passed it to Luke. It had a 'Coal Hill School' Logo on the front. Luke turned it around. It read 'Science/Maths Teacher Needed'.

"Not the best pay and not the best job you could get with your brain but I can assure you…it'd be a lot of fun" The Doctor shut the door and took off one last time. The gang waved goodbye to their beloved friend.

"Hello and welcome to BBC news, an old warehouse in South London has 'exploded' today and has caused quite a stir. One man was on the outskirts of the blast range and was not hurt. In fact, not a single person was harmed. And this 'miracle' is being called an act of god by some," The TV was switched off.

The End.


End file.
